What Is Love?
by TaoTaoZiPanda
Summary: Hanya Sebuah Cerita pendek dan ringan, dimana para seme mengungkapkan arti kata 'Cinta' dalam pandangan yang berbeda-beda./YAOI/KRISTAO/CHANBAEK/SULAY/KAISOO/CHENMIN/HUNHAN


What Is Love?

Cast : KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, KaiSoo, ChenMin, HunHan

Author : Taotaozipanda

Genre : Romance, Humor, dll

Rated : T

Length : Twoshoot

Disc : semua cast bukan milik saya, pengecualian untuk cerita ini tentu milik saya.

Summary : Hanya Sebuah Cerita pendek dan ringan, dimana para seme mengungkapkan arti kata 'Cinta' dalam pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Warning : Yaoi!, Fic abal + gaje, bikin mual & sesak nafas(?), alur sengaja dipercepat, Typo sebagian dari FF, Gak suka? Gak usah baca!

YAOI AREA!

Happy Reading!^^~

: Love Is ?

KRISTAO

 _Love is Feeling_

.

.

.

 _Love is feeling_

 _Geudaereul cheoeum bon sungan_

 _Love is feeling_

 _Sigani meomchun deut_

 _Geudaewa hamkke saranghago_

 _Wonhaetjyo_

Kisah cinta ku seperti lagu tersebut, terdengar drama prince sekali. Tapi itulah aku, menganggap kisah cinta ku yang satu ini seperti drama-drama yang pernah kekasihku tonton, yup kalian benar. Kekasihku bernama Tao, Huang Zi Tao lebih tepatnya.

Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya 'Peach' agar terdengar sensual jika aku dan dia hanya berduaan saja, contohnya seperti sekarang ini, duduk di sofa dengan kekasih ku yang bersandar di bahu tegap ku. Sambil menikmati makanan ringan dan menonton drama kesukaan kekasih pandaku ini.

"Peach" panggil ku dengan suara baritone khas milikku

Kekasih pandaku hanya menyahuti dengan dengungan tidak jelas yang mengatakan 'ya?'

"Aku mencintaimu, Sangat sangat mencintaimu"

Dia terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum manis "Iya, gē aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu melebihi kau mencintaiku"

Aku tersenyum bahagia dan melanjutkan pertanyaan ku

"Apa kau tahu aku sangat membutuhkan mu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu peach"

Yaah, aku tahu ucapan ku tadi terdengar biasa. Bahkan terdengar seperti gombalan murahan. Tapi percayalah aku mengatakan itu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Tulus.

Lagi-lagi dia terdiam dan tersenyum manis, kali ini lebih manis sebelum menjawab.

"Yaa aku tau itu gē, aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku yaa" kulihat dia menahan sesuatu di matanya dan aku memeluknya mencoba menenangkan malaikat paling berharga ku ini.

Yaa, aku tau Cinta adalah perasaan, Perasaan yang tumbuh dari kedua insan yang merasakan cinta.

Cinta adalah Perasaan

Saat pertama kali melihatmu

Cinta adalah Perasaan

Seolah-olah waktu telah berhenti

Aku jatuh cinta denganmu dan

Aku menginginkanmu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

 _Love Is Song_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cinta itu ibaratkan sebuah lagu dan musik. Jika tidak ada lagu, musik pun tidak akan ada, begitupun sebaliknya. Setiap kata-kata perbait di dalam lagu mengandung arti yang berbeda-beda, sesuai suasana hati pencipta lagu tersebut. Tapi ada kalanya lagu tercipta dari kisah hidup pencipta nya sendiri.

Seperti aku, saat bertemu dia, saat cara dia memandang ku, saat dia mengedipkan mata yang berpoles eyeliner itu, saat dia tersenyum membuat mata sipit itu melengkung, saat dia melangkah jauh meninggalkan ku yang terpaku akan sosoknya. Saat itu juga ku sadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta akan sosok rupawan itu.

Hari demi hari kulalui seperti biasa, tapi hari ini berbeda, aku merasa jantung ku berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Saat tak sengaja melihat namja yang pernah kutemui-secara tak sengaja- , memasuki ruang vokal

Kuikuti namja cantik yang sudah menarik perhatian ku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Saat sampai di depan pintu ruang vokal aku berhenti hanya untuk menarik nafas dan membuka perlahan pintu tersebut.

Kulihat ia sedang memegang selembar kertas. 'Apakah ia akan menyanyi?' Monologku dalam hati.

Aku berdeham, membuat ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, aku tidak pernah melihat mu di klub vokal, emm.."

"Byun Baekhyun, aku anak baru di klub vokal. Pantas jika kau tidak pernah melihat ku, emm" ucap nya diiringi senyum yang membuatku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"P-pppark cha-chanyeol" ucap ku tergagap-gagap.

"Salam kenal Park Chanyeol" ia mengulurkan tangan kearah ku, aku segera menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Iya, salam kenal Byun Baekhyun" ucap ku tersenyum tampan.

"Mau bernyanyi bersama? " tawar namja cantik bernama Baekhyun itu.

Aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini, langsung saja menganggukkan kepala.

Mulai detik ini, aku akan berusaha mengambil hati seorang Baekhyun dengan cara yang kusukai pastinya yaitu melalui sebuah 'Lagu' yang ku ciptakan sendiri. Hanya untuk Baekhyun seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SULAY

 _Love Is Physics_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kata orang cinta itu seperti fisika, rumit dan penuh misteri. Dan sialnya aku tidak menyangkal pernyataan tersebut, memang benar jika cinta itu rumit dan penuh misteri.

Sama halnya dengan namja berlesung pipi ini, sangat rumit untuk mendapat kan hatinya dan penuh misteri dalam artian sangat tertutup kepribadiannya.

"Yixing, aku ingin bicara sesuatu?"

"Eoh, joonmyeon. Bicara apa?" Tanya namja manis berlesung pipi itu.

"Emm.. apa kau mau. emm... menjadi namjachinguku?"

Kulihat dia terdiam, tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab. Tapi secara tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengucapkan kalimat itu? Sebegitu ingin kah kau menjadi namjachinguku? Sebegitu besarkah kau mencintaiku? Sampai-sampai tanpa lelah kau selalu mengucapkan kata itu ratusan oh-tidak ribuan malah" Tanya Yixing, percayalah tadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ku dengar lewat bibir penuhnya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku selalu mengucapkan kalimat itu? Itu karena aku mencintaimu oh tidak malah sangat mencintaimu. Kalau kau menanyakan alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu, tidak ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang dengan inginkah aku menjadi namjachingumu? Ya, aku memang sangat ingin menjadi namjachingumu, itu karena kau selalu tertutup kesemua orang, dengan kau mempunyai namjachingu apakah kau akan terbuka?" Aku menarik nafas dan melanjutkan kata perkata yang keluar dengan tegasnya dari mulutku.

"Sebegitu besarkah aku mencintaimu? Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi tak perlu kau tanyakan seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, sudah pasti cintaku tak akan terdefinisikan seberapa besarnya. Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir mu tadi , kenapa aku tidak lelah mengucapkan kalimat itu? Karena aku hanya ingin mendapatkan hati mu secara utuh, mendapatkan hatimu sepenuh nya menjadi milikku tanpa paksaan" lanjut ku tegas, entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak saat melihat ia menangis dihadapan ku. 'Apakah aku salah, mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya' batin ku nelangsa.

"Jika kau menolakku. Tidak usah kau ucapkan, jika kau menolakku pergilah. Aku janji takkan mene-" ucapan ku terpotong oleh sebuah pelukan hangat, itu yixing yang memelukku!.

"Tidak, aku menerimamu joonmyeon. Aku menerimamu sebagai namjachinguku" ucapnya sembari menangis dibahuku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu dan mencoba menenangkannya, dengan mengelus punggung rapuh tersebut.

Sekarang aku tau Cinta dan Fisika itu berbeda. Jika fisika kita harus menggunakan otak untuk memecahkan sebuah rumus, lain halnya dengan Cinta kita harus memecahkan sebuah masalah dengan perasaan. Tapi disatu sisi aku menemukan satu kesamaan, Cinta dan Fisika itu sama-sama penuh misteri. Adakah yang tau kenapa cinta itu buta? Dan bagaimana para profesor menemukan fisika? Itu semua hanya tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END FOR THIS CHAPTER**

 **NEXT CHAPTER : KAISOO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN**

 **P.S : BAKAL AKU UPDATE ASAP KALAU RESPONNYA BAGUS DAN REVIEW NYA JUGA BAGUS PASTI ^^**

 **BYE-BYE~ SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~~**

 **RnR, Please~~ ^^**


End file.
